The Adventures of Static
by Prowriter12
Summary: I clicked the Young Justice category because i couldn't find the OC category...Static has three powers; Telekinesis, flight, and electric powers. Static has brown hair and brown eyes with a normal build.
1. Chapter 1

I am Dominick Rooze, i'm just an Ordinary boy...or am i? I have a secret...I have superhuman abilities, Electric and Telekinesis. This is how I came to be me... i was walking home from school on a rainy day and i felt like someone was watching me. I went to turn around and BAM i blacked out. When i awoke i looked around and saw a clock, it read 12:07. is that morning or afternoon? i thought. I tried to get up but i couldn't. I am tied to a table, not tied, i'm chained. I thought i saw someone in the distance so i put my hand out to wave but i was still tied. Lightning flashed throughout the room. One of the bolts hit somebody and a frightening scream echoed the room and the man hit the floor.

I was very creeped out, that must have been why i was chained.. I need to get out of here I thought and i tried to get out. I opened my hand aiming for the handle with my new power. I opened my hand and the windows shattered. "What the heck?" I said "wasn't expecting that". I wiggled my hand again and it broke free. Without saying anything, I ran over to the window but before i could climb out… the door burst open and people with guns ran in. gunfire filled the room as i climbed out more people ran outside too, i got up and started to run. As i went to turn the corner to the block i heard three gunshots, all the bullets went zooming by me. I kept running and entered a warehouse, as i hid between the huge boxes i saw a lot of people with the same Bulky uniforms on as before. "Time to put my powers to use" i said quietly. When they walked closer to me i opened my hand and lightning shot at one taking him down. They looked around alert as i hide in a different spot. I opened my hand toward the light fixture and it fell right on the men. This was my chance, right now was my chance, i got up and bolted out the door not realising people were following me, again. Then gunfire struck again i was shot, right in the leg. I fell to the ground and they ran to me. i can not go back with them i have to fight but then… they _**All**_ fell and a woman stood there behind them with her hand in my direction. "Uh, who are you" i asked when she replied with "Hi, im like you, i was tested on and escaped, they are now after us because they don't want their secrets revealed." "but i don't know any of their secrets. Only the one where they kidnap humans and and do tests on them" i replied. "Oh, well, that's a big part of their secrets...but anyway we better go." a truck pulled up and she got in. i did not, i don't know who this lady is. "Ca'mon!" she yelled, i replied with "No, i don't know who you are.." "Smart boy" she replied. And with that she drove off. there are more guards coming, Crap! I took off, I turned the block, and walked to my street corner.


	2. Chapter 2

As i went to my house Black vehicles pulled into my driveway. i have to help my mom. I ran to my backyard Using a secret passageway, I entered my house through my garage and opened the door to my kitchen. I saw some guards enter my living room and i filled with anger. My hands trembled and all the electricity from everything containing electric zapped out of their object and circled around my hands. My pupils turned white and i lost control, i fell down and lost consciousness. when i was conscious again i got up and saw everybody was on the ground, Dead. when i looked through the piles of bodies i didn't see my family, i was relieved but scared where were they? i thought. When i went outside people had exited their homes to see the rucas my house was destroyed. with my abilities.. More people will be after me, i have to make an alias as he walked down the street looking for a place to hide. When the same vehicle the girl got in pulled up. I turned around and i was pushed into the van, I had a bag on my head too, when the vehicle stopped, I already had a plan. When they took me out they walked me into a building of some sort and pulled the bag off my head. I looked around and saw that i was in a warehouse. As i looked, the woman walked up to me. "We haven't been fully introduced, i'm Emma" i fried the rope and ran.

As I hurried down one of the hallways i was trapped by a group of guards on either side i turned and opened my hands. They all fell, just like the woman when she knocked down the guards and offered to help me. "I already know what i need to." as i ran out the building and into the parking lot. I got into a vehicle and hotwired it. I drove down West Union Street and through Driving Park Ave. As i arrived at my family's Cabin, the one that no one knows about. I started to think of an Alias. "Zap? No, Lightning? No, Electro? No, Static? Yeah! I like Static" i said "now i have to practice"

A couple hours later i was ready, ready for a fight with whoever stepped in my path, or so i thought. As i walked down the road a flying person, he looked like me with a light blue long sleeve shirt with a backwards lightning bolt emblem and dark blue pants. As he flew he looked at me and landed on the ground. He walked towards me and everyone ran. Not me though...i have powers, i can stop him. I ran into an alleyway and put on a blue ski mask. I dive rolled and shot lightning at him.. He didn't flinch. "What? You just absorbed my magic?" i ran towards him and slid under. As i got back up i took off, i ran as fast as i could. "Until next time!" as i jumped into the air i lifted off the ground. And i flew to my hideout. I landed in the backyard and went inside. When i got in i sat down and fell asleep. I was Exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

As i was waking up...i heard a noise from outside " a scream perhaps?" i jumped out of bed and ran to my window "Help!" an innocent man screamed "help!" i put on my ski mask and jumped out the window. It was the same person as before, the dude who looks like me. "Santom i'll call him." as i ran towards him he put out his hand and lightning flashed throughout the air. As he dropped the citizen i flew towards them catching the man and flying him to the ground, as i lifted off again i filled with rage my pupils disappeared and all the electricity from all of the outlets went throughout my body, zapping Santom. We both fell out of the sky and landed in different areas in the road. I got up and walked over to him on the ground. I had created Handcuffs that no one could break during my Debut as a police officer. So i put those on him. Also i tweaked them to eliminate in people's powers when the cuffs were on. I picked Santom up and brought him to my Hideout. I tied him up to my chair. As i went down to my basement i cleared the room. And i put bars a couple feet away from each other. I went back upstairs and brought Santo all the way back down and put him in the cell. I went upstairs and sat down. I took my mask off and sketched out a superhero suit. I turned on the television and went to the news channel. "Today we saw a Electric man going by the name of Static and he saved a couple of people.." the screen went black, "how do they know my alias?" I wondered. At least they don't know my real As I walked to my working station i started to Make a suit.

The next day i woke up to my suit complete. "I must have been so tired i don't remember what happened..i like it though it looks just like my enemy's just with a lightning bolt that was the right way. And i made a mask too, To keep my identity hidden." as i put it on it was a perfect fit. Let's take it for a spin!" i jumped out my back window and flew into the sky. The wind brushed against my face and love that feeling. I used to put my head out of a window of a car as a kid, it felt just like this. As i flew through the sky i suddenly heard gunshots, i lost control of my flight I fell out of the sky,looking for where they were coming from. as i opened my eyes a couple seconds later i still heard gunshots. I ran towards where they were coming from and i saw a man with a gun shooting at a guy who was dodging the bullets. "Hey, you!" i screamed and he looked at me. I opened both of my hands and electric flashed through the air and the criminal went flying.


End file.
